The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to heterogeneous computing clouds.
Cloud computing is an emerging computing service that has been successfully implemented in world wide web applications by various vendors. Various hardware resources, usually at the granularity of individual servers, are contracted to clients in a cloud computing setting. Since the contracts are short term with no dedicated machine agreements, the data center management algorithms can easily migrate the workload from region to region in such settings. The thermal variation of such is also relatively small since the application mix has smaller variation.